August Knight
London, England, United Kingdom|resides = Puerto Peñasco, Mexico|family = Erick Knight(Father) Bellum(Mother) Otto Knight(Brother) Raymond Knight(Brother) Sidney Knight(Sister) Sterling Knight(Cousin) Jasper Knight(Son)|spouce = Talia Knight (nee Crane; Wife)|names = August Knight|height = 6′ 0″|weight = 206 lbs|billed = London, England, United Kingdom|trainer = Knightmare Dome Erick Knight Bellum}}August William Knight (Born December 21st, 1987) is a 3rd Generation British Professional Wrestler; who is the first out of his brothers and sister to graduate his Family's Wrestling school: The Knightmare Dome. After years in NKCW and the UK Indie scene, Knight moved him and his wife, Talia Knight (nee Crane) to Mexico and is currently wrestling for Azteca De Lucha (ADL) that is linked to the company: International Wrestling Alliance (IWA). Early Years Knight was born and raised in London, England, UK in 1987. He is the first born son of Erick Knight and his wife, Isabella 'Bellum' Knight (nee Watson); which earned him the childhood nickname of 'Alpha' among his brothers and sister. At the early age of thirteen, Knight started his training to become a wrestling all while juggling attending Kingsbury High School. In school, Knight was the team Caption of the Cricket team as well as the wrestling team. Once graduated from Kingsbury, Knight went full time into training and by 2008, he graduated from his family's wrestling school as well. After that, Knight went into the UK indie Scene under his real name; carrying the pride of the Knight family with him. ' Personal Life Knight resides in Puerto Peñasco due to now working in ADL. He married long time girlfriend, Talia Crane after she gave birth to their son, Jasper Knight on July 5th, 2013. Knight is the first of his family to leave and wrestle outside of the UK. Outside of the ring, Knight is close friends with his younger brother/godfather to his son; Otto Knight, Vanessa Santiago, Mia Marie Vega and his cousin, Sterling. His other siblings are Raymond and Sidney, both currently wrestlers in OWT. Other then his love of wrestling, August is also a lover of tattoos, currently having over 30 of them. His favorite tattoo is his son name with a sword next to it that is located on the left side of his neck. In Wrestling '''Finishers * August Rush (Spin kick) * D.O.A aka Dead on Arrival (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) * The RedRum Effect (Pumphandle lift into a reverse STO) Signatures * Dusk before Dawn (Elevated DDT, most often performed on a wrestler hanging from the middle rope) * The Knight's Cross (Grounded Fujiwara Armbar---''The Knight trademark move'') * Blind Spot (Snake Eyes, followed by a running big boot) * Multiple kick variations ** Roundhouse ** Soccer to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ** Spinning heel ** Dropkick ** Sidekick * Vintage Knight (Inverted headlock backbreaker) Nicknames * Dark Mass * The Oscura Masa ''(To the ADL fans) * The Pure of the Knight Family '''Managers * Talia Knight (Formerly known as Crane) Wrestlers managed * Talia Knight ''' * Sidney Knight '''Theme Songs * Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant (In BSWA---2009-2011) * "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine (In BSWA---2011-2013) * '"Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno (Currently for ADL---2017) Championships And Accomplishments Big Smoke Wrestling Association * BSWA Champion (3x) Azteca De Lucha * God of War Champion (2x) * Gods of Pride Tag team Champion (1x; with younger brother Otto Knight)